1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording/reproducing apparatus for a disc to be used in electronic computers, word processors, or the like for recording and reproducing information magnetically with respect to a recording surface of the disc. Particularly, it is concerned with an eject mechanism for performing insertion and discharge of a disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of an eject mechanism in a conventional recording/reproducing apparatus for disc is as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 31223/84. This conventional eject mechanism is constructed as shown in FIGS. 10 to 13 and its operation is as follows.
When a disc 4 is pushed in the direction of arrow G in FIG. 10, a fore end portion 4a of the disc 4 engages a stepped portion 40a of an ejector 40, so that the ejector 40 moves in the direction of arrow G together with the disc 4 against the force of a spring 41. When a pawl portion 40b of the ejector 40 reaches the position of a hole 42a formed in a mounting plate 42, it fits into the hole 42a under a pivoting force in the direction of arrow H induced by the spring 41 as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12 and thus a first lock, or a temporary lock, is effected.
Then, a clamp mechanism for the disc 4 operates and in synchronism therewith a stopper 43 descends in a direction orthogonal to the paper surface of FIG. 10. As a result, an eject lever 44 is moved in the direction of arrow I in FIG. 12 pivotally by virtue of a spring 45 and a convex portion 44a thereof fits in a concave portion 40c of the ejector 40, whereby a second lock, or a regular lock, is effected. At the same time, the ejector 40 is turned in the direction of arrow I in FIG. 12 by the pivoting force of the eject lever 44 against its pivoting force in the direction of arrow H in FIG. 12 induced by the spring 41, so that the temporary lock of the pawl portion 40b and the hole 42a is released. Further, an arm 46 moves down with descent of the stopper 43 and a pad 47 is positioned opposedly above a predetermined face portion of the disc 4.
In the eject operation, the stopper 43 moves up upon release of the clamp mechanism, so that the eject lever 44 pivots in the direction of arrow J in FIG. 13 against the force of the spring 45. At the same time, the arm 46 goes up and the pad 47 moves away from the surface of the disc 4. And the regular lock between the convex portion 44a and the concave portion 40c of the ejector 40 is released by the pivotal movement of the eject lever 44 in the direction of arrow J, so that the ejector 40 and the disc 4 are discharged toward the insertion opening by virtue of the spring 41.
According to the above prior art construction, only the stopper 43 lifts and supports the arm 46, so when the clamping operation is performed, the arm 46 goes down toward a lower head (not shown) regardless of whether the disc 4 is inserted or not. In the case of a conventional double-sided type recording/reproducing apparatus for disc, an upper head (not shown) is attached to the arm 46 instead of the pad 47, and if the clamping operation is done without insertion of the disc 4, the upper head will descend and abut the lower head directly, so there is a fear of damage of both heads. Moreover, if a strong external vibration or shock is applied to both heads in such contacted state, the heads will strike against each other and be damaged.